Heated Roommate
by wiggett124
Summary: Lance had it easy. He had his own dorm room. He had his two best friends by his side. He was doing really well in his class. But he was absolutely terrible with relationships and there was another problem, a new student. Will they take over his world? How will Lance cope when his privacy has been shattered. KLANCE FANFIC, GAY EXPLICIT I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

Lance groaned. A low subtle groan which no one was able to hear unless you had great hearing. The girl who stood before him was his girlfriend, well current ex with how their conversation was going. Lance placed his hands over his face and moaned a little louder this time. I mean the break up didn't hurt him, not in that way. To him it just felt like she had shot his pride away as he was the _dumpee_ besides being the _dumper_. The girl stood in front of him with her arms folded as she continued her mantra.

"So you see Lance, I can't be with someone who not only flirts with girls whilst we are together but boys as well? Also if you even cared about me you wouldn't be flirting in the first place. Meaning this is the end of our re- ... well, whatever this was. Goodbye Lance." With that the girl flicked her hair behind her shoulder and left with her hips swinging.

Lance groaned once more. He was annoyed, annoyed that he didn't understand the whole relationship game. So here he was, on the large green field which was stationed behind his college, near the tall mount with the wind gently blowing his short brown hair. He was single...again. _'Why?'_ He had thought. _'Why aren't I able to get this whole shit?'_ The boy crouched down with confusion. He was Lance, the Lady Killer. But at the moment it had become the Relationship Killer.

Lance, whilst still crouching, had decided to pull his phone out of his blue jeans pocket. He unlocked it, selected contacts and typed in the name 'Hunk Lord and Saviour' into the search bar. Once the contact had popped up, he selected the call button and placed the phone against his ear. It rung twice before his best friend picked up.

"How'd it go?" Hunk had asked as soon as he picked up, concern ridden in his voice.

"Absolutely shit. Pretty much how they always go. Beers and pizza at your dorm?" Lance had sighed, happy that he had such a great guy as his best bud.

"I'll call the pizza place, you grab the beers." And with that, Hunk had hung up.

Lance smiled at his phone, stood up and made his was to the convenient store.

Lance had let himself into Hunks room. He had walked down straight into the living area to see Hunk and Pidge (Hunks roommate who also had turned into one of their best friends) sitting on the sofa, munching on the double cheese pizza which sat in front of them on the coffee table. Lance placed the bag full of canned beer in front of them and sat beside Pidge whilst grabbing a slice of pizza, enjoying the warmth of the cheese which he clearly needed. Hunk had swallowed his last mouthful before he had spoken.

"So, what she say?" The chubby boy had asked whilst grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Basically she couldn't handle my sexuality," Lance had started.

"She said that?" Pidge chimed in, anger boiling at that fact.

"Well, she said she hated me flirting with both sexes..." Pidge had to roll their eyes at that.

"That just means when you are in a relationship you need to stop with your flirtatious tendencies." Pidge commented whilst giving Lance a roll of the eyes.

Lance had sighed into his pizza. He reached over grabbing a can of the cheap beers, opened it up and started to chug it down. Hunk looked at him, pity showing on his face and also concern as he knew what a light weight Lance could be. Lance finished the first can with a large gulp whilst wiping the trickle of beer away from his chin. He didn't care, just needed some alcohol to clear his thoughts. The one thing Lance hated was his thoughts taking over.

"It's okay guys, don't worry, The Lady Killer is back to being single and ready to mingle," Lances cheesy line helping Hunk believe he was actually okay. He reached over and grabbed a beer for himself.

"I'm glad these break ups don't affect you like I thought they would." He sighed into his beer.

Pidge nodded their head and agreed with their roommate. They grabbed a beer as well, happy to hear the opening of the can. Lance reached and grabbed another.

"To singles who want to get drunk and eat pizza," Lance exclaimed and they all tapped beers and downed them.

A few more cans later, they were all slurring their words and pronouncing to each other how much they loved each other. Lance looked at the time and cursed loudly. It was 1am, certainly past curfew and if someone caught him, he'd pay the price. He stood from the sofa, which was extremely difficult for the boy, waved off his mates and closed the door quietly behind him. Lance stalked back to his dorm room as silent as he could be.

Luckily, Lance managed to get to his dorm room without anyone noticing he wasn't there and placed his key in the lock and walked into the dark. Knowing that he didn't have a roommate, he instantly turned the light on and started stripping by the door, removing his jacket that he doesn't leave the dorm without, black t-shirt and blue jeans. He kicked them to the side leaving him in just his briefs. He walked his way towards his sofa in his living area and sat down. As he was about to turn the TV on, he heard a stir in his room. Lance sat quiet and still, his heart pounding as fear spread across his facial expression. Lance slowly gripped the remote, intending to use as a weapon as he crept closer to his bedroom door. He was about to open the door and start swinging when the door had opened it self and there stood a boy. A boy who held a tired yet cold stare. He was shorter than Lance by a good couple inches. His hair was messed from obvious movement in his sleep but Lance could notice that it was a mullet nonetheless. He was wearing a loose vest top which showed off his muscular figure and Lance had started to drool in his drunken state. His eyes wondered down to see whether this random hot guy was a boxers or briefs kind of guy, but his tired and hoarse voice beckoned Lance's stare to set at his dark violet eyes.

"Who are you?" The mysterious boy asked as he scratched his head, too tired to even get into a defensive position. Lance's mouth opened in exasperation.

"Who am I? Er the names Lance..." Lance exclaimed with a raised eyebrow, expecting the boy in front of him to understand what he just told him. The violet eyes boy just shrugged his shoulders. Lance gave him an eye roll. "You are currently in MY bedroom, obviously just woken up from sleeping in MY bed and here you are asking who I am? Shouldn't it be ME who asks YOU?" Lance had moaned out, suddenly sobering up.

"I'm Keith, Keith Kogane. I recently enrolled here. I got told this would be my dorm room. I wasn't told I had a roommate." Keith's eyes squinted, thoughts ran through his head that Lance was lying that he lived there also. Surely the Administration would have told him about a roommate...wouldn't they?

Keith sniffed and to his dismay he smelt beer coming from Lances direction and instantly turned his nose up at him. Lance noticed and furrowed his brow. This new roommate was not a good idea. He could sense a form of hatred growing inside. Even if Lance thought he was this dark hottie who just emerged like magic in his sad depressing life which was filled with rejection, and loneliness. Keith Kogane seemed like he wouldn't be willing to cuddle up to Lance in a heartbeat anyway, he seemed more like the type to pull a knife to his throat the moment Lance did something wrong. Lance rubbed his eyes and sighed, not wanting to claim his room back, well not at this time anyways.

"Alright Keith Kogane. I shall be departing to the other bed now as currently I have undergone a recent, pride crushing, break up, have drank several cans of beer and need to rest my pretty little head to deal with the mornings lesson which I stupidly forgot about. Goodnight." Lance turned on his heel and slid into the next room, what he liked to call, his personal wardrobe (which probably was why Keith had assumed no one had lived there as there were no belongings in the other room) and flopped down on the bed.

Lance had now gotten into his covers as he felt the rooms chill creep up his spine. He didn't like this new roommate, nor did he ever want a new roommate. He was elated when he looked at the dorm room assignments and it had said that he had his own room, his own space. Duly noted that he spent most of his time in Hunks and Pidge's dorm but that was beside the point. A man has needs...needs that acquire being alone. How was Lance now able to moan loudly as he masturbated knowing he has an uptight, arsehole living in the room next to him? Lance rolled over, thinking about Keith. How even though he was tired from just waking up, his violet eye still shimmered, how his tight muscles were on show for his enjoyment, how his hair was messy enough that Lance had the urge to put his hands in the mullet and straighten it out, how as he got closer to the important part he wasn't able to go further. As these thoughts processed through his mind his cock twitched and Lance finally noticed how hard he got. He mentally cursed himself as he slid his boxers down knowing he couldn't just leave himself in this state.

Lance passed out once he had finished with a small whisper of the name Keith, rolling off his tongue. His dreams filled with heat, bodies and a mullet.

Lances eyes burst open as soon as he heard his alarm clock ring into life. He shut it down immediately and as he sat up, he felt the headache instantly burning through his head. He scowled wishing he hadn't had picked up that final beer. Then all of a sudden the memories of last nights sudden roommate catastrophe came and he groaned to himself and hid his face in the pillow, instantly blushing that he even got off over the thought of Keith Kogane. Lance finally got up and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door and to his surprise, there was keith...stark naked in the shower. Lance felt the blush creep up his cheeks as he tried not to stare but how could he not? He looked down and three words popped into his head _'it's fucking huge'_. Like a reality check Keith had noticed this strange guy staring at his penis. His blood started to boil and it took every ounce of strength he had to not get out of the shower and punch him right in the face, maybe give him a good knee in the balls at the same time.

"WHAT THE FUCK get out?" Keith yelled grabbing a towel to hide certain areas that shouldn't be seen by his roommate that he just happened to meet a few hours ago.

Lance finally stopped gawking whilst giving him a smirk hoping it would stop the embarrassment showing and the hard on that was starting to perk up.

"You should really lock the door," Lance suddenly left and closed the door behind him releasing a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "Fucking Keith Kogane might just turn me gay," Lance whispered.

"No way," Pidge laughed to themselves, tears forming at their eyes.

Lance had just explained the story of his delightful night and morning to his best friends, Hunk and Pidge. Whilst Hunk was still bewildered that there was a new guy, Pidge just couldn't believe that Lance had run into the poor boys morning shower and didn't even have to decency to say sorry. They were silently hoping the new guy did sock Keith in the face.

"I still can't believe I have to be stuck with a guy. Especially someone like him. You know, he slept in my bed last night? How indecent," Lance scoffed.

"You could have kicked him out," Pidge explained.

"Pidge, he looked like he would have attacked me if I even brought up the idea, I think I would rather keep my beautiful face, well, beautiful. Besides, I shall be claiming it back tonight now that we have been...more acquainted with each other," Lance folded his arms together trying to keep the blush contained from showing the other two. They would have a ton of insults if they knew the effect that boy had on Lance.

"Well of course you guys are acquainted, you stared at his dick dude," Hunk chimed in, making Pidge chuckle.

"I apologise for being bi and appreciating a good dick when I see one," Lance proclaimed.

At this point the bell had chimed, allowing everyone to get to their classes. They all groaned and headed to where they were off to, Pidge to science, Hunk to catering and Lance to his dance class. Lance wasn't so upset about his dance lesson, he knew that he could let loose and get rid of this frustration that building up all because of this one boy. His body would usually take control and his mind would be lost to the music. He was quite excited actually.

He was quite excited until one slight problem popped up...Keith Kogane was there, dancing, in his dance room. The room was filled with the song Eden - Drugs, and Keith was moving with the feeling of pain. His slow movements to the beat of the song, to then fast movements when the beat picked up. He was the only one in the room, well besides Lance; but luckily he hadn't noticed, his entire body only thinking of the music. He was telling a story with his body. It was like his life was based around this song. Lance was mesmerised. He wasn't able to take his eyes off of him. Pain eroding his chest with each move he saw, Keiths facial expression showing anger? pain? Lance hadn't completely picked it up. Then suddenly the music ended, Keith in his final pose had looked over to Lance, and Lance had sworn the only facial expression he ever directed to him was anger or frustration.

"Are you a stalker? Why do I always find you staring at me?" Keith complained. Lance looked anywhere but him, feeling bad for the way they met, the fact they hadn't even spoken properly.

"You are really fucking good," Lance exclaimed, hoping to ease the tension.

"I should think so," Keith answered back, "I've been doing it for enough time," Keith grabbed the towel that was stationed beside a bag that must have been Keith's.

Lance started walking over to the mirror to start his warm up, leaning on his leg and stretching it. More people started coming into the room, chatting amongst themselves, not noticing the strange, highly attractive new guy that was catching his breath. Then following them was their amazing dance teacher, Mr Shirogane, but he made the class call him Shiro.

"Class, I would like to announce something," Shiro called out gaining everyones attention. "We have gained another member to our team. His name is Keith Kogane and I would appreciate it if you helped him settle in. We are pretty far into this term and he needs to catch up quickly." Shiro pointed out Keith and he looked away, not looking at anyone.

Lance looked around and saw some of the girls gawk at him and he eyed them carefully. He knew how attractive Keith was, just simply forgot that there were girls in the class who were obviously horny and looking at new meat. Shiro clapped so he gained the attention from the class again.

"Okay, so we are going to go from the top. We have a performance soon and I need to know where to fit Keith in. Make this like you are performing and show Keith why we have the best dance class." Shiro yelled.

Everyone got into formation and Keith stuck to the side, watching carefully. Lance took a deep breath, wanting to show off to Keith. He wanted Keith to be in awe of him.

Shiro counted them in, "5, 6, 7, 8," and they were off.

Shiro smiled with so much pride. Everything was clear. He told Keith where he would be dancing, which was basically always with Lance. But there was a reason for that. Shiro conjured up a plan to help bring his vision come alive faster. At the end of the lesson he had congratulated everyone as they left the class but stopped Lance and Keith before they ran away. Once the class had been cleared, Shiro started to explain himself.

"Okay, I am happy that you chose dance Keith, you are a great asset. Also, Lance I have a favour to ask of you," Shiro started.

Lance perked up, "Anything,"

"I would like you to teach Keith everything so far so the class isn't waiting around, starting over just for Keiths sake. Would that be okay? I mean after seeing you today, it amazed me so who better?" Shiro finished.

Lance was dumbstruck, one; because he just got the best compliment from his dance teacher and two: because he has to teach Keith. He smiled to himself with glee.

"Of course I'll help. Anything for the class," He chimed back. He was met with one of Shiros award winning smiles.

"Great. You aren't expected to learn everything in a heartbeat, Just enough to catch up with us," And with that Shiro left.

Lance's smile turned into a smirk as he looked at Keiths expression. It was mixed between anger and annoyance. Lance was elated. Elated that Keith, who looked like he never wanted to see Lance again, had to listen and follow all of Lances commands. Keith looked away from Lance's stare and smirk looking extremely aggravated.

"Fuck." The boy muttered.

"So..." Lance broke the silence. "When shall we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I just don't like you," Keith replied to Lances annoying questions as to why he would not stop glaring.

"Well, am I not allowed an explination?" Keith rolled his eyes.

"You are a pervert who walked in on me showering and would not stop looking at my dick. We haven't even met a day and you have probably already fantisized about my dick. I assume you prefer to recieve than give," Keith shook his head with a glare at the brown haired boy.

"I have you know, I'm on top. I can take control. You should have locked the door. It was my room before you wondered in and I am allowed to appreciate a good cock when I see one," Lance huffed.

Their task was forgotten as their argument took it's toll.

"Not only do I have to deal with you at the room, I also have to deal with you at my dance class. Stalking me. You are a weird one, you know right?" Keith started.

"I was here first you fuck tard, and now as your helper I want you to shut the fuck up and learn this fucking dance, _cabeza de pinga,_ " Lance complained whilst narrowing his eyes.

Keith was desperate to understand what he just called him, but needed to learn the dance so didn't dare start again otherwise they weren't going anywhere. Keith grabbed the hem of his vest top and tied it in a knot, allowing his belly to be full on show. Lance started for a moment and then remembered how Keith had called him a pervet and stopped, deciding to stop thinking of Keith as a sex item...which was extremely hard.

Each time Keith would get a move wrong, Lance would stand up and help place his body in the right form. Each touch was electrifying and Lance didn't want it to stop. He would constantly wish that Keith would fall or fail so he had an excuse to help him.

Lances focus was really good when it came to dance and learning what to do. Not often would his mind wonder elsewhere. He would make sure that he controlled his body, or let his mind become blank to understand some of his movements. That was one of Lance's skills as a dancer. This was different though. He couldn't stop his mind from wondering to something else...someone else. It made the hairs at the back of his neck stand on edge. Goosebumps covered his skin with each touch. His breath woud hitch with each inhale of the sweet scent. Lance didn't know what the hell was happening to him, but his body was not doing what Lance wanted it to. ' _Keith Kogane_ ' Lance had thought, ' _just what are you doing to me_ '.

As Keith tried to high kick, his body decided to twist at the hips which then lead to him falling on the floor. Keith cursed quietly whilst flicking his ankle to make sure there was no damage. Lance rushed to his side in a heartbeat.

"Keith, are you okay?" Lance yelped in a panic.

"I'm fine, just lost control of my hips. It's hard to control them after the spin," Keith explained, confused as to why Lance was so worried.

Lance smirked a little and decided to show Keith what he was doing wrong. He started with the hop then sprang whilst keeping his head held high, his feet pointed and his hips sustained in a forward position. After the spring there was the spin and the cursed high kick which Lance had done perfectly. Keith kept his eyes locked on the dancing boy, trying to understand how Lance was able to keep his hips in place, when he looked like the type of dancer that let them go wild. The dark haired boy thought about Lance's hips and how maybe he was right about being ontop and in controm, just for a moment before realising that he should not allow his mind to wonder.

"Remember your dinner tray Keith. In ballet, they taught us first how to keep your hips align with the front. You were not able to move them because the moment you did, your tray would fall to the floor and get ruined," Lance nodded happily, remembering his first lesson of ballet when he was a little boy.

Keith could only give him a puzzled look. Keith wasn't one for lessons, especially not ballet. He allowed his body to move how it wanted to. Free style, if you wish to call it. Not step by step guides on how to dance. He didn't think he needed to go to lessons, assumed they were a waste of time. With every move of the choreographed dance however, he knew he would be left behind. Shiro allowing these private lessons would help him, Keith assumed. Now he was really wishing he was able to go to dance classes.

Keith got up from the spot on the floor, his ankle not feeling any pain. He positioned himself ready for the spin, but before he could turn Lance gave him a tutt of disapproval.

" _La bandeja_ ," Lance called out in exasperation.

Keith looked at Lance, confusion written across his face. Lance moved behind Keith and placed his hands on the boys waist, shaking his head. Keith jumped a little once his hands had touched his skin, they were warm and surprisingly soft. Keith let out a silent sigh. Lance had started to straighten out the boys hips so they were aligned with his. Well, not perfectly, due to Keith being a couple inches shorter than Lance but they were straight finally nonetheless. Lances fingers were gliding against the bone, claiming the skin. Keith inhaled, wanting those fingers to go further down.

Keith focussed on the mirror, trying to keep his gaze on how his hips were positioned and not the way Lances hands fit so perfectly and felt good on his skin, how he started to lose thoughts on what the moves were and all he could wonder was if Lance could hold onto him tightly whilst he-

" _La bandeja_ , tray. Remember," Lances interjected Keiths dirty thoughts and snapped him back to the now.

Keith turned around, forgetting how close Lance was, surpriesed expressions on both of their faces. Their lips were inches away from each other, Lances hands still holding his waist. Keith looked at Lances lips, imagining how soft they could be if only he could press his against them. He leaned closer then Lances surprised face turned into a smirk, making Keith remember who was holding onto him. Keith turned back around, steadying his breath and the feel of something growing down below.

Keith took a long breath and the feel of his hips stationed in this way was a little unnatural and weird, especially when the taller boy removed his hands from where they were positioned. He steadied himself, kept his hips in his mind and then began with the moves. He started off with he hop like how Lance had, then the spring. The spin followed and finally the kick. His leg was high, foot pointed...hips aligned with the front. He did not fall.

Lance gave Keith one of his megawatt smiles whilst clapping happily. Keith returned the smile, feeling some sort of accomplishment, but then remembered who had taught it to him and allowed his facial expression to fall into a straight face, trying to keep his mind focused and not wishing he failed so he could make the excuse of having Lance's hands on his waist again.

Lance slowly stop clapping and his smile had faltered. He had assumed he made a little progress with his new roomate, hoping this would be their bonding moment just before he cradled the boy in his arms and lead him to the bed room. That was deffinately not going to happen any time soon. He let out a huge sigh and sat in his corner, watching the beautiful boy move back to the centre of the room and prepare.

Keith started the dance from the beginning.

* * *

Lance was dragging his feet as they walked back to the dorm room. He wasn't happy. Through the rest of the time they spent in the dance room, Keith wouldn't allow Lance to touch him. He kept moving himself further away from the other boy. It felt like Keith hated even being in the same room as Lance. He couldn't quite understand why though. Lance had helped him with the dance, went through it step by step with him so he knew exactly what the moves were. Yes, there was still things to help him with like his timing and also perfecting each move so it flowed with the next. He could stay back tomorrow. There was the worry though, would Keith ask Shiro to change helpers? Was Lance not good enough in the eyes of Keith Kogane? With each step closer to their room Lance became more angered than sorrowful. He was prepared to inquisite Keith as soon as they entered the doors...but did he have enough balls to go through with it though?

He halted as soon as he heard the keys from Keiths pocket twist in the lock and then he took a deep breath. He was tired but he needed to get this off his chest. Keith was silent, didn't speak, even when he opened the door. He dumped his stuff in the corner of the room and made his way towards his bed. Before he could though Lance broke the silence with the question he's been dying to ask the remainder of their time together.

"Why have you been distant towards me?" Lance asked, with a pained expression on his face.

Keith turned to face him and inhaled a little. Should he tell Lance the truth? Boost his ego just that little bit more? Explain how he almost imagined Lance holding him in a position that was not appropriate to be thinking about. Heck he only knew this boy for a day and a day isn't quite enough time to decide whether you want to fuck someone. Plus there was the awkwardness of being surprise roomates. Keith decided to make something up, which sounded so immature and childish that he had wished he went with the confession,

"You need to shower, you stink and I hate it," Lance tried so hard to keep a straight face but it just didn't work.

"Never pegged you to be a clean freak. Have you smelt yourself lately mullet? You smell worse than I do," Lance tried to hold back the tears from laughing too hard.

Keith became surprised with that reaction. He slowly bowed his head and lifted his arm. He smelt himself and to his dissaproval, Lance was right. He stank. Keith exhaled and stalked towards the shower, ready to just allow himself to be covered in the warm water and think to himself without having to see Lances face every five minutes. Lance however was trying to control his laughter, his knees were bent and his hand was on his chest trying to soothe the pain from laughing too hard. The fact that Keith had decided to smell himself was the icing on the cake and he was willingly allowing him to have the shower first.

The door to the bathroom shut with a loud bang, which helped lance stop laughing. Lance was alone with his thoughts and that wasn't okay. He kept thinking back to the time where he had his hands positoned on Keiths waist, how he could feel the V form and was an entrance to what was beneath those leggings of his. How soft his skin felt and how Lance had imagined how the rest of his skin would feel beneath him whilst Keith squirmed. To Lances dismay, he was blushing a deep red and he could feel the resriction from his leggings, his cock wanting to bring those thoughts into action.

"Fuck," Lance complained, "well I guess it's you and me again tonight righty,"

* * *

Keith started to lather the conditioner through his hair whilst contemplating his new nickname.

"Mullet," Keith chuckled, "he called me mullet,"

Then he let his mind wonder to Lance boasting about taking control.

As his fingers slid through his hair, he imagined how rough Lance could possibly be. Would he be rough like how he likes it? Pull his hair whilst nibbling on his neck, playing with each nipple as they harden beneath his touch. Keith's breathing became ragged. He decided to abandon his hair and travel down his body. Once he had gotten to his nipples he gave them a light squeeze, envoking a soft sigh with each pull. He could feel himself harden, as his thoughts conveyed a rough side of Lance that Keith longed to witness.

Ever since he felt Lance near, had his hands holding him in a position and telling him not to move, he had thought Lance could be the one to finally push him over the edge. But how do you say that to a new roommate? Keith was fine with just imagining, allowing his thoughts to believe it was Lance's hands pulling his nipples, slowly travelling down his body, still growing and awaiting the strokes. But Keith didn't want to hurry this along, he wanted this to last. He slowly gripped onto himself and with gentle rubs, his moans became louder, more desperate. He didn't want this slow anymore, so he sped up. Thoughts of Lance forcing him to bend over for him, preparing him with his fingers. Keith cursed to himself, wishing he had brought his toy along with him.

Keith was building up, he could feel himself about to let go. As he increased his speed his moans had turned into a word. A name.

"Lance-"

"Keith, get the fuck out- oh," Lance had hurled himself into the bathroom, expecting to have his shower. He was getting angry with each passing minute, waiting for Keith to finish washing himself, little did he know that Keith had decided to play with himself instead.

Keith had looked Lance straight in the eyes, his movements slowing but never coming to a stop. ' _Did he hear me?_ ' Keith questioned in his mind. He knew there was no going back, by the look on Lances face and the buldge appearing inbetween his legs, he knew. Keith smirked, grabbing this chance as a one time thing. He wanted Lance, needed him inside to help push him. He looked the boy straight in the eyes.

"Wanna join me?" Lance inhaled, trying to steady himself.

Lance had removed his clothes in record time.

He had jumped into the shower with Keith, fully naked, excited. He was too excited to ever wonder why Keith wanted this. Lance had forcefully turned Keith to face him, he pulled the boy into his arms and started to kiss him. It wasn't soft and sweet, this was a lustful kiss, full of desperation and need. Lance was playing with Keiths tongue, swirling against each other. Lances hands moved from Keiths back to his chest in one swift motion, allowing his finger and thumb to explore Keiths nipple. Keith moaned against Lances lips, making Lance even more excited and ready. Lance had a plan. He dropped to his knees, not caring about the pain, eyes wide as he looked at Keiths erection with admiration. It was huge, and Lance wondered how he was going to fit it into his mouth, but that didn't stop him. One moment he was staring the next Keith was inside, Lances tongue playing with the tip whilst his mouth made quick time moving up and down. This was a surprise to Keith. Lance's mouth was warm and wet and felt insane. Keith tilted his head back, allowing each moan to pass as Lance explored him. Keiths hands fell into Lances hair, tugging and pushing his mouth deeper, he wanted to feel more. Lance willingly obliged and pushed him to the back of his throat. Keith could feel it again, feel himself about to let go.

"L-Lance, im about to-" Keith had warned.

This made Lance look up and take him deep again, one last time. As soon as Keith had hit the back of his throat, he let go, his moan echoing in the bathroom, his hands keeping Lances head positioned so he could take every last drop. Keith finished and he felt his limbs grow tired and weak. Lance noticed this and in one quick scoop he picked him up, allowing his plan to finally come. Lance turned the shower off and grabbed a towel from the side, drying them as quickly as possible. Lance opened the door and made his way to his bedroom, grinning as he walked. He decided to let Keith in on his plan.

"I am going to fuck you now," Keith looked up at the boy with wide, playful eyes.

Lance opened the door to his room and dropped Keith on his bed, grabbed open his draw and retrieved something. Keith knew what it was the moment he pulled it out. Lance let the lube fall in his palm and he started to stroke Keiths hole lightly, allowing the lube to do its job. Keith easily became hard again, allowing the satisfaction to consume him, before he knew it, Lance had place a finger inside, and then two with ease, stroking his prostate and sending Keith over the top. Keith's moans were loud, begging, pleading for it to be Lance inside and not just his fingers. Keith thrust his hips, showing Lance what he can do with them, slowly moving them in time with Lances fingers. The scene made Lance go crazy with anticipation, it was such a beautiful scene. Keiths eyes were hooded, a soft blush crossed his cheeks, his mouth was ajar with moans escaping his lips, his hands were placed above his head, allowing Lance full access to his chest and neck. Lance took advantage. Whilst his fingers were doing their job, Lance had bent down to suck and nibble on Keiths nipples. Toying and playing with each one between his teeth. Keith bucked whilst moaning out Lances name, pleading him that he wanted the boy inside him. Fingers were removed and in no time Lance had pushed himself inside, allowing Keith to happily moan a ' _yes_ '. Lance had grabbed Keiths legs and boosted them on his shoulders, giving himself better access. Lance wasn't going slow, he picked up the pace, circling his hips and moaned as Keith's hips moved alongside his in perfect rhythm.

"Fuck," Lance yelped, allowing himself to lose control.

This was what he was missing with each relationship. They never matched his rhythem. And here Keith was, laying open legged, hair a mess, his chest covered in red marks, matching Lance perfectly with each thrust. It was enough to send Lance over the edge. He could feel it building, pushing. It was coming.

"Keith, you're so fucking hot," Lance yelled.

With that sentance Keith let go again, his moan taking him away as hot cum had spread across his belly. Lance allowing himself to let go as well, he moaned loudly whilst spilling inside of Keith. He had fallen on top of Keith, their faces inches apart, their breath ragged.

Keith winced as Lance pulled out and rolled over onto his stomach. Lance started to drift to sleep so he pushed himself up and under the duvet. He was about to call for Keith when he heard soft breaths coming from Keith, he had fallen asleep already. With the last of Lances strength, he had managed to pull Keith close to him and under the duvet, allowing him to be the bigger spoon. Even though Keith was asleep he pushed himself closer to Lance, allowing Lances arms to wrap around him.

' _Wow, beyond my expectations_ ' Lance had last thought before sleep finally took over.


End file.
